Of Monster Girls and the Multiverser
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: Of all the rash decisions I've ever made... This is probably the biggest one; Taking the place of the 'Hero' embarking on the quest to defeat the Monster Lord and bring world peace. And then there's the girls... So many Monster Girls... WARNING! Extremely Overpowered Gary Stu that attracts many women! This story is NOT for anyone under the age of 18, AT ALL! Flames will be ignored.


Chapter 1: A Slave to his Viewers

**If there is an afterlife, this fic-this one right here- this will be the thing that** **solidifies my spot in hell.**

**I'd like to point out that when I offhandedly mentioned 'Alice and the others' in Multiverse Devil, it was a joke! I had absolutely no idea that someone would request me to actually write a fic for this game/visual novel nor did I have any intention to do so. But, here we are.**

**For those of you who don't know me, I'm VindictiveDunc. I created the Multiverser stories as a means to create a new brand of Gary Stu that surpasses what we know of the type as of now. Omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent and attracts numerous women for an inter-dimensional harem. Able to do literally anything.**

**And now that includes taking the place of the main character to the most (in)famous eroge ever to come out of Japan; Monster Girl Quest. If you have never heard of it before, you live a much healthier lifestyle than I, dear reader.**

**I have no real intention to write lemons for this, as Duncan will troll monsters more than fight them, and he ain't gonna lose, but I might when I eventually post all my fic's on AO3 and DeviantArt. So be aware of that little factoid.**

**Anyway, shelter your kids and brace yourselves people! Get ready for the "Hora Horas!" Oh, and be aware that I don't own MGQ whatsoever.**

Hey, wassup? You don't know me, or maybe you do, but my name is Duncan. I'm what's called a Multiverser. That means, by all definitions, I'm a god. I can do literally anything I can think of.

Except remember what the fuck possessed me to try out this world.

This reality, one of many that I inhabit (all at the same time) is... 'special'. The world is populated mostly by humans. Well, actually, no. It is also equally shared by various races of monsters.

Oh, but there's a catch. All of the monsters are female. They require human males for reproduction. And for one other purpose.

Their primary and preferred choice of "food"?

Semen.

...

...

...

...What the fuck?

Okay, in a... totally "not" 15 kilotons worth of Ryncol induced drunken haze, I decided to try this world out. I had seen it before when I was a regular guy, and it amused me. The game also had a surprisingly good plot and great character development. It can't be that bad, right?

...

...

...

...Right?

...

I make pretty rash decisions, don't I?

_Later..._

A white light surrounds me. The place I've found myself in is the picture perfect definition of what one would expect Christianity's heaven to look like.

The smell of hypocrisy ruins the whole thing, though.

"Duncan... Oh, brave Duncan." A woman's voice calls out to me.

And there's the source.

A woman garbed in white robes with blonde hair, blue eyes, elf ears?, and angelic wings appeared before me. This world's goddess; Ilias.

I can already feel the aneurysms coming up.

"Oh, brave Duncan... Can you hear my voice?" She asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... If you don't answer, I shall pass judgment." She threatened me, losing the whole 'tranquil genocidist' tone.

"Yeah, I hear you." I finally responded, opening my eyes and stretching my limbs. "Please continue."

Ilias claims to be the one who created this world and all the people and creatures in it. And that she extends her love to humanity. It's all bullshit, of course. But, religion... It happens.

She went into explaining how she made the world and humans. And how monsters were her mistake. A mistake that she wants humans to correct. That is one of the two things that matter on her religion. One; worship Ilias. Two; kill all monsters. Everything else is free game.

She finally got to the point and told me that I was personally selected to be her chosen 'Hero' (which is bad on her end since she obviously never detected that I'm not supposed to be here, in Luka's place. And he's busy, or whatever, somewhere in my head.). And my mission is to slay the Monster Lord, the leader of all monsters. A feat that has not been done for at least 500 years. Killed by a man named Heinrich.

That bitch deserved it, though. Sucks she's still alive.

"Now go, Duncan!" Ilias commanded with a smile. "I will always be watching over you..."

No you won't.

_Later..._

I woke up to the house I've lived in for the duration of my life here in this world. Though I keep people out, due to the more modern day tech I keep in here to keep myself entertained.

Outside of it, I've had to use more... medieval type stuff. My normal sword and sheath, for example. Here, I use two swords that go into a double sheath that can change into a collapsible compound bow. And a karambit, for more... up close and personal encounters.

And my outfit. I still wear my usual black and red color scheme, but here I wear black leather pads with red highlights and a black cloak. Along with a quiver. Aside from that, there's the usual under clothes, straps, a sling pack, etc.

After getting my clothes on, I started talking to myself. "Well, might as well go out and (long inhale through nose)... SAVE THE WORLD!"

But first...

"He-Help! Someone!" The village lumberjack cried from outside. "Monster! There's a monster attacking the village!"

"And there's my queue." I sighed as I walked out of my house grabbing my weapons. "And into a journey of absolutely no shame."

The mass panic that was occurring outside was amusing, at the very least. But the constant warnings and remarks that I'm too young, were insulting. I can handle myself around monsters! Women, not often. At least, not human women, or mostly human-looking women.

I'm gonna shut up now.

The forest wasn't hard to navigate. And it was no surprise that the girl I was looking for found me first. I can tell because I hear squishy sounds from behind me. And girlish giggling. Both sounds were enough for me to change my direction.

Behind me was a monster. A blue slime girl, to be precise. Because obvious RPG game cliches most be followed. But she was female. She had curves, a bust, a cute face. Lacked legs, though. Instead, she formed out of a puddle of the same translucent goo the rest of her body was made of.

Hmm, I'd hit that.

Don't judge my lifestyle.

"Oh, look!?" The girl giggled to herself, her whole body jiggling with her. "A delicious looking human!"

"Yeah, disturbing sentences aside, could you please leave?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "There's a lot of people in that village that would like to kill you, and I just want the satisfaction of denying them that. Soooo, if you don't mind...?"

"Haha, what are you? A pacifist?" She laughed.

"What part of this psychotic, yet charming, face looks pacifistish?" I look in a mirror enough to know, I'm not a pacifist."

That and my kill count for my sword Bright Shadow alone is 917,923,747,539,391,027,584,723,740,401,649,540,173,018,777,101,999. Approximately. Samantha and Machina have counts just as large.

I'm a horrible person. I know this. I also know that I can live with adding more to those numbers.

"Well I'm hungry!" She said. "Would you perhaps give me some semen?"

Dear Lord... It begins...

"Tempting as that may be, I'm going with... No."

"Well then I'll just have to take some!" She gleefully exclaimed. Seconds afterwards, she formed tendrils around my legs in an attempt to bind me in place. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"...I'm going to walk forward." I deadpanned, doing exactly what I said.

The slime girl was surprised that I literally did walk right through her. All the way through, releasing myself from her and then turning back to face her.

"You're really that surprised?" I asked. "You're composed completely out of a liquid! Anyone with enough muscle strength could do that! You'd have to be a little boy to stay stuck!"

I heard that!

'Not now, Luka! Go back to cards with the others!'

"Anyway, before this utterly pointless fight continues, I'm going to tell you that there's a Harpy village to south east." I told her, pointing in the direction of said village. "I'm probably gonna go there and sort crap out, but there'll be men that have no issue going at it with a monster. So go amuse yourself there."

She stared at me for a few seconds, before pouting. "But I'm so hungry right now! It'll take me a couple days to get there!"

"(Sigh) Take my hand." I told her, offering said appendage. She took it. A moment later, she shook. The kind of shaking one associates with being invigorated.

"I'm, I'm full?" She questioned, wide eyed. The a slight disappointed frown marred her face. "There's no fun this way."

"Yeah, your domination fetish means nothing to me." I retorted. I had no issues with monsters. Here there was no... complete exceptions. Normally. But I take issue with the whole rape and... Ugh, 'Critical Ecstasy'.

Then again, what do I know? I'm first and foremost, American. My mindset is biased on such things.

Back on track though...

After she left, I went to wander the forest. I was mostly just fucking around to pass time until the plot moved forward and such. I was also thinking how I'd benefit... tactically from this world.

I like to think of myself as a lateral thinker. Plans within plans alongside plans in a large interconnected web of my design. So far, more swords skills, offensive magic, elemental powers, and sealing magic are all I can come up with being added to the table here.

Ahh, well.

My attention was drawn to object falling from the sky at a very fast velocity. In about ten seconds, that would make impact. Make a loud crash noise, you know the deal.

Making my way to the crater that was made, I saw that there was someone in there. And they were female, blue skinned, platinum blonde, dark red tribal tattoo on her side all the way up from her waist to below her eye, had a red scaled snake tail in place of legs, and a skimpy yet regal leather outfit with golden eye-like gems.

And was really, really sexy looking.

"... Thankfully, I don't use pickup lines." I pointed out, talking to myself. "Otherwise that crappy 'did you fall from heaven?' thing would be much more correct. And it would piss her off."

With that pointless info in mind, I moved towards the center of the crater. Kneeling down, I started inspecting the echidna's body; Nothing external and likely nothing serious internal, either. She'd be sore, though. Sucks to be her.

"Hey? You okay?" I asked, shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Not two seconds later, her eyes opened and stared intently at me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... 'Sup?"

Her response was to quickly get up on her... tail.

"Where am I?" Was her neutral, but still rude, question.

"On a poorly repetitively named continent."

"On a... What?" She asked, eyes narrowing at me.

"You are on the continent of Ilias, north of Ilias village (home to the Temple of Ilias), which is southeast of Iliasburg, and southeast of Port Ilias." I elaborated. "Ergo, a poorly repetitively named continent."

One of her narrowed eyes began twitching.

"Yeah, I had that problem too." I pointed out, sympathizing with her. "It stops after about seven years."

She closed her eyes, inhaling a few deep breaths. I could hear her mutter 'So much hate right now' or something along those lines. "Anyway, who are you?" She asked, refocusing on me.

"Duncan Verser; all around do-gooder, at your service." I introduced, spreading my arms while bowing. She just raised an eyebrow.

"'Do-gooder'? So a hero, then." She concluded. "And... un-baptized? Hmm, you do smell rather delicious..."

"Un-baptized? Oh right!" I recalled, turning to make my way back. "That's today! I got get there and take care of something!"

"Not so fast." The monster girl said. I felt her long, red tail coil around me and turn me back to face her. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I said, why didn't you kill me?" She reiterated. "You're a Hero apprentice, I'm a Monster, and I was unconscious. It was a golden opportunity to kill a monster."

"Actually... I'm a vigilante." I sheepishly told her.

"... A vigilante?"

"That's... still the same thing."

"No, there's a huge difference. Trust me."

"And this really matters?"

"Yep. Matters enough for me to defend the point."

"... Okay. Still, my question still applies though."

"Well, for one; killing a woman as sexy as you is a crime in of itself." I began, making her raise an eyebrow. "Two, that'd be really cheap. Three, I don't hate monsters. I think we can all get along together. I'm think I'm gonna go on some adventure today or tomorrow morning, so I can talk to the Monster Lord and ask her to stop so I can prove that right. That's all."

There was a moment of silence.

"... You're an idiot." She told me. "Humans and Monsters can't coexist. It's a foolish and naive dream."

"You say that, and yet you and I are having a rather civil conversation, if I do say so myself." I told her. "Tail wrapped around 3/4s of my body notwithstanding, of course."

She just stared at me.

Her tail unraveled, letting me drop on my feet. "Go. Perform your stupid baptism."

"No." I muttered to myself, jogging back to the village. "I don't think I will. I'm going to do something else there."

_Later..._

Alipheese Fateburn the 16th was often a calm, level-headed individual. She was a rather just, if somewhat not involved Monster Lord. But despite that, she was no fool.

There was something very off about the individual she had met less than an hour ago. He seemed human. But that was it. He only seemed that way. His eyes were a giveaway. They give the image of age. Wisdom. Experience... A killer's instinct...

And chaos.

But there was nothing that led her to believe he held any real ill will towards her or really anyone else. He seemed very in control of himself. So now, he was a curiosity. One that she wished to observe.

And let it be known that she was most certainly going to figure out Duncan Verser was. It might be entertaining.

It was this reason that she tracked down his house amongst the village. It was easy enough to disguise herself as a human to find it. Upon her entrance into the house, she sensed a very powerful and elaborate illusion cast over his entire home. She tried to see what it was disguising, but it was far more complex than she originally saw at a glance.

Possible monster ancestry was now on the list of what Verser was hiding. Very powerful monster ancestry.

The front door opened again, signaling the owner's arrival. Duncan himself looked quite pleased. Strange. She knew for a fact that the baptism wouldn't occur today.

The black eye she gave that bitch goddess should've made sure of that.

"What are you doing in my house?" Verser said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, so you're home."

"Yeah." He said, smiling condescendingly. "It's a thing people do once they finish doing stuff. Now why are you here... In my house?"

"I heard the baptism was cancelled today." Alice smirked knowingly, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, sucks for them. Don't it?" He chuckled. Wait, what was he doing there then?

"Then why were you even there if not for the baptism?" Alice asked him.

In response, Duncan adopted that smug smile of his. Walking over to the window and cracking it open just enough to hear the outside. Then he stood there, waiting.

"That doesn't answer my-."

_**"THE STATUE OF ILIAS!"** _The village's priest screamed. _**"SOMEONE HAS ATTACHED A LARGE BRONZE PHALLUS TO IT!"**_

The powerful echidna was unable to completely stop herself from laughing. Even with her hand covering her mouth, her tail remained a dead giveaway as to how funny even just the mental imagery of what Duncan had apparently done was too much for even her to stay stoic.

"So, once you get ahold of yourself," Duncan began, closing the window. "You can tell me why you're in my house. I'm gonna go make some dinner. Waffles?"

"Hahaha, hehehe, yes." She finally spoke, starting to regain her bearings. "That sounds delicious."

_Later..._

"So, you're here because I was strange?"

"Yes."

"And you recalled that I said I was heading out to travel, and wanted to tag along and observe me?"

"Correct again."

"And you're going to leave me if I lose to a monster?"

"That goes without saying. So should the fact that you should stop asking questions while I am eating breakfast for dinner." Alice said, digging into her large stack of syrup coated, chocolate chip waffles. "Delicious breakfast for dinner..."

"Well, I'm glad you have your priorities straight." I said, mirroring her actions. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow, though. You're free to sleep here for the night."

"I would assume that you would want to leave immediately." Alice said, filling her plate again. "The longer you stay here, the bigger chance that they'll figure out it was you who did, heheh, that to their precious statue."

"No they won't."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Trust me, they won't." I said, grinning madly.

_At the statue of Ilias..._

A note saying "Claptrap was here" was in the hands of the hysteric priest.

"Such a name..." He moaned. "It alone brings suffering and migraines!"

**Okay, this took me... Well, a while. But it's been started! So that counts for something! And well, the trolling will commence rather quickly, I hope. I'm going to start trying to write a little more humorously. One such way is the fact that me and ShepardisaBOSS are going to be having a prank war within our stories. I'll tell you now, he's going to strike first... But I'll also tell you that I'm gonna hit back as if I'm Israel. THAT big a counter strike.**

**Of course, I like to cheat. So, since Shep's going to have a partner... I want... All of you to be my allies. Give me the worst possible pranks one can perform on another that you can think up. I wanna hear them. I wanna use them!**

**But, we don't have to worry about that yet. The time will come. And let me tell you guys my schedule for what's next. I'm going to start the next two new fics, then I'm going to update Multiverse Devil, and then I'll distribute the updates all around. And guess what? My laptop's pretty much fixed! No more will I have to write almost completely on my smart phone! All I have to do is get some software that I'll have to pay for, security, paranoia about what mods I download for games, and Microsoft Office... So, I still have a few things against me, but not many. And with an actual computer all to myself again, it's easier for me to write. Thank any and all possible deities for that... And my father. He's smart.**

**Don't you judge me.**

**But up next, Skyrim! Even though I said I wouldn't write one before.**

**I changed my mind.**


End file.
